


Saving Our Honeymoon

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death Eaters, F/M, Honeymoon, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and the Doctor are enjoying the last of their honeymoon when a sudden storm pops up out of nowhere. Only, is it a storm, or something far more dangerous?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Series: Space Dust [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Saving Our Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> It's been a while since I've written these two, but I always do enjoy it! I hope you do too! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC/Creators of Doctor Who. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Newlyweds (Hermione and character B or B and C) are due to leave from their fortnight-long honeymoon only to have their plans ruined by a tropical depression. Or were they?  
> #TropesAndFandoms20 June 13th: Time Travel  
> #HHBingo20 G2: Salvio Hexia  
> #HarryPotterCrossoverBingo B1: Time Travel

After fourteen days in beautiful Ambergris Caye, Belize, Hermione has little desire to leave. She and the Doctor had spent their honeymoon without running from aliens or dealing with the ever wonderful uprising of the Dark Lord's remaining followers. It was just a relaxing vacation where neither of them had to worry about what was going to happen next.

Granted, they'd done a small bit of time-travelling to get away from their problems, but after the year they'd had, it was worth it. Hermione stood on the balcony of their beach bungalow, wishing that they could stay longer. In theory, they absolutely could because of time travel, but in her heart, Hermione knew it was time to go.

She turned away from the beautiful view to watch as the Doctor tinkered around with his sonic screwdriver. Who knew what he was up to, honestly. Hermione was glad she'd talked him into this two week holiday away from everything else. It was hard to pin down the Doctor for extended periods without him getting too restless.

"Doctor?" she questioned, leaving against the door jamb and crossing her arms. "Everything okay?"

"Well…" he said, checking the reading on the screwdriver before glazing up at his new wife. "The sonic was acting a bit odd, but it seems to be okay now."

"Please tell me we're not about to be bombarded by a crazy alien invasion," Hermione teased her husband. "I was enjoying the break from reality."

The Doctor plastered a smile on his face before tucking the sonic into his pocket. He walked over to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You and I do get into trouble wherever we go, don't we?"

Hermione laughed and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "It's how we ended up hitched." They both shared a laugh, and then she leaned up to kiss him. When they parted, she said, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It can be dangerous being married to a Time Lord," the Doctor told Hermione as she slid from his arms to fiddle with her suitcase.

"I know, but it can also be dangerous being married to a witch," Hermione pointed out. "Especially one who is currently running from Death Eaters."

"We're going to find them," the Doctor said, sliding his hands into the pockets of his long coat. "When we return to our time, we will find them and put them away for good."

"I worry they'll find us before we find them," Hermione said and then frowned. Behind the Doctor, the sky was growing dark. "What the?"

Hermione rushed to the doorway as the Doctor turned around to see what she was looking at. The sky was churning, dark clouds had formed seemingly out of nowhere. "Where did those clouds come from?" he asked, sliding a pair of 3D glasses onto his face. "There's no way that's a tropical depression."

"Come on, Doctor! That's no tropical depression," Hermione rushed to say, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the room. "It's the Death Eaters. "Somehow they've found us!"

Hand in hand, they ran down the stairs of the bungalow and out into the open on the beach. Both of them stared skyward, waiting for the battle to begin. The clouds parted, and multiple Death Eaters materialized out of the darkness on brooms.

As the group of masked wizards descended, Hermione grabbed hold of her husband and tugged him behind her. He immediately whipped around, so their backs were touching as he pulled his sonic screwdriver back out his pocket and activated it.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, his back against Hermione's as they were surrounded by the group of Death Eaters. He removed his glasses and put them into his pocket.

"Saving our honeymoon," Hermione said simply, removing her wand from where it was safely hidden in her hip holster. Waving her wand, Hermione shouted, " _Salvio Hexia_."

The protection charm surrounded the two of them, effectively blocking the curses the Death Eaters tried to send their way. Skilled in the art of duelling from the war and many years working for the Ministry, Hermione set to work casting multiple stunning and disarming spells. The Doctor moved with her, using his sonic screwdriver to intensify the spells since he couldn't disarm the dark wizards himself.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to create a feature for that thing that worked on wood," Hermione pointed out as she disarmed another Death Eater.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, as the last of the Death Eaters fell. "It's never been meant to work on wood," he told Hermione, breathing a sigh of relief. He stepped forward and examined the fallen Death Eaters. "Have I told you how brilliant you are with that wand of yours?"

"A few times here and there," Hermione said, joining her husband next to the stunned Death Eaters. "But it never hurts to hear it again. I'll send word to Harry that he has some cleaning up to do here."

"I'm sorry they ruined the end of our honeymoon," the Doctor told Hermione, kissing the top of her head. "Perhaps we should have gone someplace in another galaxy."

"Ruined our honeymoon?" Hermione asked with a smile. "They didn't ruin anything. We were planning to leave anyway. I'm glad we were still here to take care of them. Now, we can finally put them in Azkaban and end their reign of terror."

The Doctor just smiled and shook his head. Hermione always surprised him with her tenacity and positive outlook on situations. It would still be a few hours before Potter and his department of Aurors would arrive to take care of the Death Eaters. An idea popped into his head, and he gestured for Hermione's hand.

"I guess it would be okay if we stayed here for a few more days," the Doctor said, pulling Hermione into his arms once she placed her hand in his.

"Are you sure?" she asked, tipping her head back so she could see him properly. "It's okay if you want to leave. I know how you feel about staying in place for too long."

"I think you deserve an extra day or two after defeating those Death Eaters," the Doctor told Hermione before kissing her.

"Thank you, Doctor," Hermione murmured against his lips. "I'm glad I have you. Now, let's get some banana daiquiris and relax while we wait for Harry and the others."

Together, the newlyweds enjoyed a few more days, thankful for the time they had and excited for the adventures to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
